Transmission lines employing transmission line units or elements within integrated circuits (ICs) are well-known. Typically, different heights for these transmission line units can vary the characteristics of the cell (and transmission line). Namely, the impedance is inversely proportional to the height. However, there is typically a tradeoff between impedance and space (layout) specifications. Additionally, many components, such as balun, use different input impedances.
One example of a conventional transmission line unit can be seen in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/888,208, which is entitled “LOW IMPEDANCE TRANSMISSION LINE,” which was field on Sep. 22, 2010, and which is incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. As shown, a transmission line is coupled to a balun, but this transmission line is substantially linear and is spaced apart from the balun so as to not interfere with the characteristics. As a result, area is wasted. Therefore, there is a desire for a transmission line for use with a balun that does not interfere with its characteristics and uses less area.